negimafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Spells
Spells All Western spells can only be cast after the mage has invoked magic with their Activation Keyword. Basic Spells Beginner's Incantation :Latin: Practe Bigi Nar "Ardescat"/"Vente"/"Lux" :English: Practe Bigi Nar "Ignite"/"Breeze"/"Light" This is possibly one of the simplest of spells and is used as practice for novices. This is what Negi demonstrated to Nodoka, Yue, and Konoka in volume 8. Setsuna was already able to do this on one finger, although strictly speaking her ability to do this is not due to western magic like this spell. (In the Negima!? anime, Setsuna demonstrates this technique to prove that she was aware of magic only to save Negi from getting turned into an animal and having his magic certification revoked. She later tells Negi that it was not magic but her merely channeling her Ki to her finger. "I'm not affiliated with magic...") The spell generates a small effect of whatever element is called (a small flame, a sudden localized gust of wind, or a bright flash of light, for example) to appear from the tip of the practice wand. Though the spell seems minor, making a flame appear from nothing (even in a vacuum) is considered substantial. The girls used this spell during the fight against Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann, as the incantation was a focal point to escape from their water prison. Yue and Konoka were able to achieve this feat by the time of the Mahora Festival, (though it could also be due to the extra magical power being emitted by the World Tree). Nodoka learned the spell in her training sometime after the festival. Makie also learns it in her time in the magical world. Note that "Practe Bigi Nar" is intended to be a beginner mage's spell key, similar in nature and use as a Western Mage's spell key but less powerful, while "Ardescat" is the spell. Other characters, most notably Yue Ayase, have used the "Practe Bigi Nar" key for other miscellaneous beginner spells as well. It is also shown during Jack Rakan's demonstration to Negi to be able to be used with more powerful spells such as Magia Erebea. Cura (Cure) A basic healing spell used by Konoka during the final event of the Mahorafest, it can easily heal most low-level wounds. :Latin: "Tui Gratia Iovis Gratia Sit Cura!" :English: "Let the Grace of Jupiter Be the Cure for Your Sake!" Deflexio (Shield) A simple anti-physical protective magic. While its actual defensive capabilities are low compared to Flans Paries Aerialis, it is much more long-lasting and can be maintained indefinitely. It can be of various elements (that of Eva is Ice while Negi's is Wind). Dispelsatio A spell that disperses the supernatural phenomena emitted by magic. A paradoxical ‘magic that disperses magic’ that allows no exceptions, regardless of the skill of the mage. Emittam The general activation keyword for delayed spells. With more complicated or conditioned delays, a special password may be used instead. Evocatio (Evoke; Summon) While Eastern mages utilize talismans in order to summon demons to assist them, Western mages can use magic to summon spirits to aid in battle as well. This spell evokes, summons elemental spirits that serve the caster, and can be directed to attack or capture an enemy. :Latin: "Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria! Capiant! Pugnent!" :English: "I summon the Valkyries, Sword-wielding Sisters of Battle! forth and capture! and Attack!" Another summoning spell used by Negi in the fight with Chao Lingshen: :Latin: "Evocatio Spiritualis de Septendecim Valcyriis Mortiferis... " :English: "I summon the Spirits of 17 Deadly Valkyries..." Chao's fire-based version: :Latin: "Evocatio Spiritualis de Undetriginta Salamandris Lanciferis...!" :English: "I summon the Spirits of 29 Lance-Wielding Salamanders...!" Lagena Signatoria (Sealing Bottle) :Latin: "Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!" :English: "Let the Hexagram and Pentagram Seal the Evil Spirits! A Sealing Bottle!" A spell used for sealing demons inside the Demon-Sealing Bottle. Used by Stan and later Yue and Nodoka to seal the Slime Sisters. Refectio (Recovery) :Latin: "Fragrantia Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Refectio!" :English: "The Fragrance of a Flower, a Wind that will Fill My Friends with Vigor, Vitality, and Health! Recovery!" After studying non-stop for 3 days and escaping from Library Island, Negi's students were too tired and drowsy to focus. By using a flower as a catalyst, Negi casts a spell which refreshes their minds and made them more alert. This allows them to concentrate on the 2nd year midterm exams and help the class attain the highest average on said midterms. Reflexio A simple anti-physical protective magic. Unlike its wind variant Deflexio, this spell can reflect attacks. Illusion Breaker A spell used to break illusion spells, the illusionary world will shatter like glass upon use. Yue used this spell to break the illusion curse placed in the church basement, using Ensis Exorcizans as a focus. :Latin: "Se Dissolvant Circumstantia Falsa!" :English: "Let the False World Dissolve Itself!" Volatio. Levitatio. Scopae Volent :English: ”Fly! Float! Broom, take flight!” The simplest and most basic component of flight magic. Trained mages like Negi, Anya or the Ariadne novices do not need to give specific commands (spells) to their flying brooms or staves except in emergencies. Memory Sharing Spells :Latin: "Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat!" :English: "Dream Fairy, Queen Maeve! Let Her Draw Us to Her While She Is Opening the Gate!" :Latin: "Mater Musarum, Mnemosyne! Ad Se Me Alliciat!" :English: "Mother of the Muses, Mnemosyne! Let Her Draw Us to Her!" Spells used by Negi in order to enter the memory of Evangeline while she was asleep and dreaming of his father, and to share his own memories of his village's destruction with Asuna.The spell can also be detected by Nodoka's artifact, while using this she can understand the past of someone whom mind's was charmed by this spell. Sagitta Magica :Latin Incantation formula: "(Numerus) spiritus (elementis)" :English: "(Number) Spirits of (Element)" The follow-up depends on the chosen Element and the type of hit one wishes to make with this. If any shown element but Air so far: ::Latin: "Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam (meum). Sagitta Magica, Convergentia/Series (elementis)." ::English: "Come together and strike mine enemy. Magic Arrows, Convergence/Series of (Element)." Vol. 2, Ch. 10 :If Aer (Air/Wind): ::Latin: "Vinculum facti inimicum capient. Sagitta Magica, Aer capturae. ::English: "Make shackles capture my enemy. Magic Arrows, Capturing Wind." Vol. 3, Ch. 16 One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least a hundred and ninety-nine arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the direction of the caster. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster, by substituting Convergentia for Series, can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. This is the incantation beginning of Sagitta Magica: "O (Number) Spirits of (Element) Come together and strike mine enemy" . It is like the Veniant Spiritus Spells. The elemental variations of the Sagitta Magica shown in the manga are: Wind, Lightning, Light, Ice, Dark, Fire, Water and Sand. Elements are usually used according to the caster's affinities. For Example, Negi primarily uses Light, Lightning, and Wind Arrows while Evangeline A.K. McDowell uses primarily Ice and Dark; it is currently unknown if she has an affinity for any other element. Different elements may also give the arrows different properties. Wind arrows, for example, usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target, while Lightning arrows may paralyze the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do. This makes them useful for stopping someone the caster does not have the intention or ability to hurt. Some mages, particularly combat mages, will also use the Sagitta Magica to enhance the power of their close-combat attacks. A single Light or Dark arrow can add considerable power to a punch, while adding a Lightning arrow to an attack is doubly useful for the reasons stated above. During the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament and later, Negi demonstrated this by using various types of magic arrows to supplement his blows, such as a technique that he named Raika Hōken (雷華崩拳, lit. "Lightning Blossom Crumbling Fist") and Ōka Hōken (桜華崩拳, lit. "Cherry Blossom Crumbling Fist"). Negi also realizes that one can use their entire body to cast Sagitta Magica, and combines this with a full-body tackle. Fila Nigra Promissiva (Black Pledge Strings/Self-Sealing Spell) This spell was used by Negi to disable his ability to use magic for three days, in order to help his students study for the upcoming final exams. :Latin: "Tria Fila Nigra Promissiva, Mihi Limitationem per Tres Dies!" Vol. 2, Ch. 07 :English: "Three Black Pledge Strings, place A Limitation on Myself for Three Days!" It's probably possible to change the number of days (or possibly days to weeks, etc) by altering the incantation (changing tria into unum and tres into unus could probably seal the user's magic for only one day). Fire Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις (Blazing Heat In The Sky) :Ancient Greek: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!" :Transliteration: To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, o Turanne Phlogos! Epigenēthētō, Phlox Katharseōs, Rhomphaia Phloginē! Rheusantōn Pur kai Theion, ha Epephlegon Sodoma, Hamartōlous, Eis Choun Thanatou! Ourania Phlogōsis!" :English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning (down) Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!" Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις (read: Ourania Phlogosis) is a high-level spell casted by Chao Lingshen during her battle with Negi on the 3rd day of Mahorafest (Ch. 158). Initially, Chao was unable to use incantation magic until she decided to unseal and activate the series of magical glyphs drawn on her body, when she was in disadvantage of having her Cassiopeia broken and her automatic defense system destroyed as well. The price for the process however, is very damaging and painful to her. The spell has a long verse and during the incantation, magical energy is charged. Once the incantation is finished, a massive area-affect firestorm that causes extremely high-temperature flames to engulf and incinerate the targeted area is unleashed. Even when Negi had set his magical barrier to their strongest, he still received damage from the blaze. The structure of the spell's incantation is also similar to that of Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή (End of the World) used by Evangeline. It must be incanted in Ancient Greek, indicating that this is the fire-based variation of the same tier, but different branch. However, as increasing the temperature does not break the second law of thermodynamics as Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή does, this spell is slightly less advanced than Evangeline's. Apes Igniferae (Crimson Bees) An attack spell similar to Sagitta Magica and the Evocatio series, but instead launching wasp-like projectiles which can cause large-scale explosions. :English: “Obey the contract and serve me. Gather, spirits of flame…” :Latin: “Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis flamma…” Calefaciens Exarmatio (Heatwave Disarmament) A disarming spell that heats and vaporises the target’s equipment. Naturally, this will not work on metallic and earthenware objects, so at the same time, it applies heat-resistance magic to avoid direct damage to the target’s flesh. Due to this, it requires complicated manipulation of energy.The flame variant of Flans Exarmatio and Frigerans Exarmatio. Captus Flammeus (Fiery Captor) Possibly used to strangle the enemy like a rope but instead using flames. Mei used this to capture Asuna and her friends, until Asuna cancelled it with her artifact. :Latin: "Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus!" :English: "Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire! Fiery Captor!" Flagrantia Rubicans (Red Blaze) A medium-level fire blast used by Mei Sakura. Note the final part of the spell is identical to that of the Fulguratio Albicans, marking it as the Fire-based version of Negi's spell. Another user of this spell is Chao Lingshen; she is shown unleashing this spell when she was fighting Negi in the "Battle of Mahora" arc. :Latin: "Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!" :English: "Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! Red Blaze!" Gladius Divinus Flammae Arden (Divine Sword of Blazing Conflagration) A spell which summons a giant flaming pillar-shaped sword :English: “Open the nine locks, and come forth from the hoard of Lægjarn...” Incendium Gehennae (Hellfire Conflagration) A Fire and Darkness-element spell used by Rakan, and by Nii the Second Atur of Fire against Nagi. Originally, its effects were unknown, as Rakan absorbed the spell into himself as a demonstration of Magia Erebea. Against Nagi, the Hellfire Conflagration appears to be a firestorm version of Negi's Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Lightning Storm) or of a similar effect: It traps the victim in a tornado of dark fire. The fact that Nagi, the Thousand Master, needed all his strength to defend against this spell indicates its high level of power and destructiveness. Its long chant time also probably positions it as a second or third tier fire spell to Ourania Phlogosis (Blazing Heat in the Sky). :Latin: "Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!!" :English: "Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!" Ice Κοσμικη Καταστροφή (The End of the World) A high-level spell incanted in Ancient Greek by Evangeline to defeat the Demon-God Sukuna (Ryômen Sukuna no Kami) during the climax of the Kyoto arc. An Ice-based spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity. For an Ice Mage, lowering temperature may seem to be a simple enough operation, but to so completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics as this spell does, requires an incredible amount of magical ability. :Ancient Greek: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" :Transliteration: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, hē Krustallinē Basileia! Epigenēthētō, Taiōnion Erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē!" :English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!" The area effect is created and achieved when "Haionie Krustalle" ("Eternal Glacier") is spoken. The area becomes frozen, and the target encased, immobile in pillars and spikes of ice. But until the final words are uttered, the outcome has yet been decided. With the final passage, "Kosmike Katastrophe" ("End of The World"), the target is completely frozen and shattered into pieces as soon as the caster commands "Brich bah" ("Break!") and snaps her/his fingers. With a revision to "Kosmike Krustallopegia" ("Frozen World") instead, the target is encased in virtual pillar of ice, with their fate in the hands of Evangeline. In the past, Evangeline would often leave out the final portion of the spell for those bounty hunters who would have shown mercy in killing a little girl, despite her real age. They would remain frozen for untold amount of time. However, for those who tried to kill her, she in turn showed no such mercy. Kosmike Krustallopegia was also used by Septendecim, the Seventeenth Adat of Water, against Nagi Springfield when he battled Secundum, Fate, Nii and Septendecim. Endless White Nine Heavens :English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Darkness, Ice and Snow, the Queen of Eternity! The Coursing White Rose of Ice, the Sleeping Eternal Garden! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Imprison the soulless puppets with frozen Lightning! The enchanting tranquility, The eternal prison of White roses blooming in profusion! Endless White Nine Heavens!"Chapter 332, Page 6+8 & Chapter 333, Page 5-7 An Ice/Lightning original spell of Evangeline she developed to capture Averruncus and similar puppets/constructs after her fight with Fate, and of the same tier as End of the World (and thus either in Sanskrit or Ancient Greek). It creates vines of frozen Lightning homing in on any target that is not completely "real". By freezing them and continuously freezing the surroundings, she can bypass the problem of breaking through the multi-barrier the disciples of the Life-Maker use. However, as it targets constructs, it is ineffective against actual humans like the Lifemaker. Crystallitatio Tellustris (Frozen Earth) This spell causes all moisture near the earth's surface to instantly freeze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them. Evangeline used this spell against Negi to knock him out of the air during their fight, the ice pillars being a navigation hazard to low-flying objects. :Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallitatio Tellustris!" :English: "Come, Spirits of Ice! Tundra and Glacier Spread Forth into the Air, in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!" Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword) A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline and Negi, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in tempature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instanteous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Most magic that utilizes cold does so by lowering the temperature of an object, creating a corresponding condensation and freezing effect. Ensis Exsequens, on the other hand, causes extreme cold by initiating phase transition by means of the sudden transformation of solids into gases. As a result, this spell cannot be considered an Ice-element spell. For spells as high level as this, only mages of Evangeline's ability (or above) would be able to master it. Currently, Negi has shown to be capable of this spell, but as he has not yet fully mastered it, he refers to his version as "imperfect". Gelidus Capulus (Freezing Ice Coffin) It seems to be a similar spell to Crystallizatio Tellustris, creating a giant icicle from a bounded field placed on the ground. The pillar then completely encases and traps the target, similar to the effect of Kosmike Krustallopegia. Frigerans Exarmatio (Freezing Disarmament) A disarming spell that freezes and shatters the target’s armaments; at the same time, it requires careful manipulation of mana to prevent direct damage to the target. As the spell cannot destroy metallic or other hard materials, the most that can be managed is having them fly off. The ice variant of Calefaciens Exarmatio and Flans Exarmatio. Iaculatio Grandinis (Hailstone Spears) An attack spell which summons and shoots down dense packs of ice spears. Individually, each warhead is more powerful than regular ice projectiles; however, because it takes the physical form of spears, the practical applications of this spell are limited by ballistics.The ice variant of Iaculatio Fulgoris. Malleus Aquilonis (Hammer of the Ice God) An attack spell which crushes the target with a giant mass of ice. The creation and manipulation of ice being the cornerstone of cold-based magic, this is an extremely simple spell, its only real advantange being the massive force it can bring down on the target. So far, the incantation for this spell has not been revealed. Nivis Casus (Falling Snow) A highly lethal attack spell which instantaneously creates and launches a large-volume avalanche of snow at the target, causing blunt trauma, frostbite, and at close range, hypothermia – assuming you’re not frozen outright or swept away. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans (Snowstorm of Darkness) An Ice and Dark Magic spell used by Evangeline, of roughly the same level and type as Iovis Tempstas Fulguriens, based on the style of its incantation. :Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" :English: "Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! With (the) Darkness flees the Snowstorm. Snowstorm of Darkness!" Flower Veris Tempestas Florens (Spring Storm of Flowers) An Earth and Water spell of the same level as Iovis Tempstas Fulguriens and Nivis Tempestas Obscurans, this spell also has a hypnotic effect, causing those affected to fall unconscious. As a result, this spell also has tactical military purposes as well for that same reason. :Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Terreteres Florentes! Cum Flore Somniali Sub Caelo Percurrant Una Tempestas! Veris Tempestas Florens!" :English: "Come, Spirits of Earth and Flowers! Under the Blue Sky Become a Storm of Dreaming Flowers! Spring Storm of Flowers!" Gravity Magna Confractio Dimensionis (Great Dimension Breaker) Rakan’s on-the-spot spell, copied from Albireo, that warped and shattered the fourth dimension. Apparently, they had been in a similar situation before, and Albireo was the one who broke them out. Lightning ΚΙΛΙΠΛ΄ ΆΣΤΡΑΝΉ(Thousand Thunderbolts) :Ancient Greek: "Ἑκατοντάκις καὶ χιλιάκις ἀστραψάτω! ΚΙΛΙΠΛ΄ ΆΣΤΡΑΝΉ!" :Transliteration: "Hekatontakis Kai Kiliakis Astrapsato!! Killipl Astrape!!" :English: "Hurl down lightning one hundred times and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!" :Full Incantation in Ancient Greek:"Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω! ΚΙΛΙΠΛ΄ ΆΣΤΡΑΝΉ!" :Full Transliteration: "'To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, basileu Ouraniônôn. Epigenêthêto, aithalous keraune os Titênas phtheirein! Êkatontakis kai kiliakis astrapsatô! Kilipl Astrapê!" :'Full Incantation: "Heed the contract and serve me, O Lord of the Heavens. Come forth, Titan-slaying blazing thunder. Hurl down lightning one hundred times and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!" An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence. A test of an incomplete version by Negi Springfield vaporized half of a floating boulder 100m long and reduced the rest to melting slag. Because of its wide area of effect, typically the Thousand Thunderbolts is reserved for use against entire armies at once unless focussed. The spell is stated to be ten times as powerful as "Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens". A favored incantation of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. When used in conjunction with Magic Erebea, it forms the "Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor" Magic Armanent. Like most spells of this tier and scale, Thousand Thunderbolts can be focussed into a stream to attack a single target, as seen in the final confrontation with Fate. However, such focus needs immense proficiency with it. Διος Τυκος (Axe of the Lightning God) A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek (pronounced Dios Tukos), as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. It is a favorite attack of Nagi Springfield, who would combine it with a lightning-charged Sagitta Magica-powered physical attack to help slow the target down and give him a bigger opening. Evangeline and Negi also use this spell. :Ancient Greek: "Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος!" :Transliteration: "Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!" :English: "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!" Διος Λογχη Τιτανοκτονον (Spear of the Lightning God, 'Titan-Slayer') An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea – that is, delayed spells. By merging Khilipl Astrape into the spear form of Iaculatio Fulgoris, this spell concentrates the intense destructive power of Khilipl Astrape into a focused "spike". :Latin: "Duabus emissae, dextra stagnans 'Khilipl Astrape', sinistra stagnans 'Iaculatio Fulgoris', unisonent." :English: "Both hands release, right hand fixate 'Thousand Thunderbolts', left hand fixate 'Lightning Spear', technique synthesis." The Khilipl Astrape contained within the spear can be unleashed as a point-blank attack. :Latin: "Emittens Dios Lonche, Khiliplen Astrapen producam." :English: "Release, Spear of the Lightning God, bring forth the Thousand Thunderbolts." Fulguratio Albicans (White Lightning) :Latin: "Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" :English: "A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning!" A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects. While it is shown to be weak against non-living objects, Yue Ayase manages to break a dragon's horn with it and renders the dragon unconscious. It is implied that if a living creature is near the spell's target, the creature is also affected. Iaculatio Fulgoris (Lightning Spears) A spell that attacks by releasing electrically charged magical javelins. Because the projectiles released are javelins and not arrows, each one of them is stronger than an arrow of thunder, and has greater physical destructive power. However, because they mimic the shape of a javelin, they are easier to dodge than its direct version "Fulguratio Albicans". Negi used these to pierce and pin down the sandworm creatures being used by the bounty hunter group Black Hounds that was hunting after Nodoka. :Latin: "Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!" :English: "Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances. Throwing Spears of Lightning!" Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Lightning Storm) This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. :Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" :English: "Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! With Lightning flees the Southern Storm! Jupiter’s Lightning Storm!" Shadow Centum Lanceae Umbrae (Hundred Shadow Spears) An attack spell which gives physical form to shadow ‘spears’ allowing them to penetrate magic shields. Nocturna Nigredinis (Black Cloth Nocturne) The most powerful close-combat technique in shadow magic: a physical shadow familiar that surrounds the mage and mimics her own actions, allowing powerful melee attacks – at the same time, the familiar acts as an automated, absolute defense system. Once the familiar is summoned, the mage will no longer require any further protection. However, the familiar will only respond to clearly offensive actions; this weakness is exploited when Negi simply placed his hand on Takane, unleashing a delayed Sagitta Magica at point-blank range. Umbrae Septemplex Paries Anti-corporalis (Seven-fold Shadow Cloth Anti-Physical Barrier) An anti-physical defensive spell used by Kagetarou which draws multiple layers of shields around the mage. Stone/Earth Tearing Earth :English:"Heed the contract and serve me, oh King of Hades! Come, Cracking of the Earth, Torrent of scorching heat engulfing the furthest reaches! Seethe and surge forth, Earth God of burning Ruination! Tearing Earth!!" A high-ranking western spell in Ancient Greek of the highest tier and most likely the strongest in the Earth/Stone series, which calls forth a stream of lava, molten rock, from the caster's hand to attack. Given that its spell structure is the same as Thousand Thunderbolts, Blazing Heat in the Sky and End of the World, as well as calling upon the same level of spirit power (The elemental King), it is arguably the same level of power, and the strongest Earth/Stone attack spell revealed so far. This is reinforced by the fact that Negi, when confronted by Fate at short range with this spell has to counter with the most powerful of the Lightning series, Thousand Thunderbolts. Αιωνιον Πετρωσις (Eternal Petrification) An attack spell which releases a beam of light from the fingers, petrifying all living and nonliving beings in contact with it. While the petrification caused by Pnoe Petras and Kakon Omma Petroseos can be magically countered or canceled, this spell is comparatively even more dangerous, as its effect is semi permanent. It would require calling on spirits on a divine level of power to undo this spell. Δόρυ Πέτρας (Spear of Stone) This spell was used by Fate Averruncus, with the intent to fatally stab Evangeline through the chest following her defeat of Ryômon Sukuna no Kami. However, he did not know of her identity at the time, or that she was a vampire, and so Evangeline survived the attack. The phrase Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω is meant to counteract magical barriers, such as the ones mages will use to shield themselves with. :Ancient Greek: "Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω! Δόρυ Πέτρας!" :Transliteration: "To Teichos Dierxasthō! Doru Petras!" :English: "Pass Through the Wall! Spear of Stone!" Ordinarily, the spell "Spear of Stone" causes sharp stone spikes to appear, attacking the target. But for Fate Averruncus, his variation of this spell was added with spell-breaking properties to penetrate a Magi's magical barrier. However, the barrier of a powerful Magi is often complex and multi-layered, and because of this, the Magi would need to cancel their barrier before casting spells of their own. But for safety reasons would render that impossible. But in Fate Averruncus' case, a cancellation spell was invoked ahead of time. Simply put, the spell he used against Evangeline during their first encounter consisted of: a cancellation spell (to drop his barrier for an instant), + gate (teleportation via "gates" to close in direct at the target), the attack spell (Spear of Stone), + delay spell. All which are deployed simultaneously during the attack. A feat such as this would require the level of a highly skilled Magi. Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως (Evil Eye of Petrification) :Ancient Greek: "Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κᾦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν τό φῶσ ἐμῇ χειρί καθίασ τῷ κακῷ δέργματι τοξευσάτω! Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως!" :Transliteration: "Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin to Phōs Emēi Cheiri Kathias tōi Kakōi Dergmati Toxeusatō! Kakon Omma Petrōseōs!" :English: "Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Light Placed into My Hand, Shoot Forth the Evil Look! Evil Eye of Petrification!" A spell used by Fate Averruncus. One that that emits a concentrated beam of light from the fingertips, causing petrifaction at anything it touches, and to the desired subject. Recently, he has demonstrated to be able to release the beam from his eyes as well. Perhaps unsurprising, a high-level spell that is invoked in Ancient Greek. It's possible that it's a different form of Πνοή Πέτρας, seeing as it's beginning stanza is identical. Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου (Pillars of Hades) An attack spell which summons large-volume stone pillars; a high-level mage can control these pillars through psychokinesis. While summoned by magic, the pillar itself cannot be defended against via anti-magic shields. However, the mass of the pillar means that it is almost impossible to deflect with anti-physical shields. :Ancient Greek: "Ο Ταρταρος κειμενον Βασιλιον Νεψρον. Πηαινσατος ηεμιν! Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου!" :Transliteration: "O, Tartaros keimenon Basileion necron. Phainsastos hemin! Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou!" :English: "Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, Appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!" Μελαν Και Σφαιρικον Δεσμωτηριον (Black Sphere Prison) A capture spell in which the target is first covered in asphalt to restrict movement, then sealed within a shrinking spherical bounded field. This spell is powerful enough to trap dragons and other massive, spiritually powerful beings. Without special means of sustaining life, the target will asphyxiate once the asphalt hardens. Πνοή Πέτρας (Breath of Stone) :Ancient Greek: "Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κὦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν πνοῆν τοῦ ἰοῦ τόν χρόνον παραιροῦσαν! Πνοή Πέτρας!" :Transliteration: "Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoēn Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pnoē Petras!" :English: "Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Breath of Poison Stealing Time! Breath of Stone!" A spell used by Fate Averruncus to petrify Negi as he was summoning Setsuna and Asuna to his location. The attack barely grazed him, but its effect spread throughout his body until Konoka was able to counteract the spell. Although the spell is not meant to kill, in Negi's case he would have suffocated to death when his neck petrified. Due to his powerful bloodline giving him an extremely high level of magic resistance, the spell worked much slower then intended, and would have cut off the oxygen that his head and left side still needed. Lapis Niger (Thrown Black Rock) It seems to be a physical projectile attack on the level of a Sagitta Magica. Collette can fire this spell unincanted. Water Magna Cataracta (Great Waterfall) A spell which summons a large-volume pillar of water. Due to the height it is called forth from and its large mass and potential energy, it can be very destructive. It is the water version of Nivis Casus. Undans Paries Aquarius (Water current barrier) A spell which summons a large-volume pillar of water. The sheer volume of water surrounds the caster or the desired target and protect them from the harmful source. However, the downside of this spell is that the longer is it kept up, the more energy it drains from the caster. Vinctus Aquarius (Water Binder) :Latin: "Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!" :English: "Let the Wave-Tossed Undine Appear from Sleep and Submerge the Enemy into the Riverbed! Water Binder!" A water-based capture spell, similar to Captus Flammeus, used by Mei's teammate Natsume Megumi. Wind Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis (Flowering Whirling Prison of Wind) A capture spell that creates a tornado around the target, who will remained unharmed – so long as a forced escape through the intense air currents is not attempted. The offensive variant of Flans Paries Venti Vertentis. :Latin: "Vertatur tempestas aestiva, illis carcarem circumvertentem. Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis!" :English:"Surging storm of spring, surround them in a prison. Flowering Whirling Prison of Wind!" Flans Exarmatio (Flowering Disarmament) A disarming spell that blows away the target’s equipment with a strong wind, and turns cloth or other soft material into flowers. Obviously, as a non-lethal attack, the wind will never be strong enough to lift someone off their feet. This is one of two combat-oriented spells taught at all magic schools, the other being Sagitta Magica. Due to his own inexperience, Negi has a chance of causing this spell by sneezing. The wind variant of Calefaciens Exarmatio and Frigerans Exarmatio. Flans Paries Aerialis (Flowering Wind Ward Barrier) A defensive shield spell which surrounds the mage and can stop a 10-ton truck. However, two weaknesses exist in that the effect only lasts an instant, and the spell cannot be used consecutively. Before coming to Mahora, Negi used to have this spell deployed around him at all times. The wind variant of Undans Paries Aquarius. Flans Paries Venti Vertentis (Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind) :Latin: "Vertatur Tempestas Veris! Nobis Protectionem Aerialem! Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!" :English: "O Turning Storm of Spring! Bestow your Aerial Protection upon us! Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind!" Conjures a powerful tornado around the caster that lasts for several minutes. The inside of the whirlwind is calm, like the eye of a storm, but anything trying to pass through the barrier of wind will get blown away. Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Blow Forth, Dancing Dust) :Latin: "Flet, Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" :English: "Flee, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!" Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast. First used by Negi to put out the fire spell cast by Chigusa Amagasaki when she kidnapped Konoka Konoe for the first time during the Kyoto Trip Arc. Later, he used it to create a smokescreen of water spray to reach Konoka. Limes Aerialis (Wind Ward Bounded Field) A defensive spell which erects a mid-scale magic shield. The shield uses air currents to defend against attacks using air as a medium – fire, cold waves, gases, pressure, and such. However, even compared to other wind-based spells, this is a basic magic that does not have the potential energy to hold against large-volume solid bodies. Nebula Hypnotica (Mist of Sleep) :Latin: "Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" :English: "Air and Water, Create a fog to make them sleep for a short while! Hypnotic Mist!" A light fog appears around the caster, causing anyone else within its range to fall asleep for a short time. It is also possible to affect only one person by this spell, by exchanging "illis" for "his" within the incantation. The hypnotic effect of the mist is quite strong seeing as even Ako and Akira (half-vampirized and thus highly resilient to magic and status effects) were almost instantly knocked out. As the mist spreads relatively slowly, it can be easily avoided in outdoor areas, but the spell is fearsome in enclosed spaces. Flight Accelet (Accelerate) A command to increase flying speed. Maxima Acceleratio (Full Acceleration) A command to fly at the highest speed. Negi reached a speed of 64.2kts (~119km/h) using this command. Mea Virga (My Staff) Rather than the mage telepathically recalling the staff, this spell commands the staff to return by itself. Mobiliter (High Speed Maneuver) A command for higher performance, allowing the broom to make faster and sharper actions. Like Rapide Subsistat, this is not a spell for normal usage. Rapide Subsistat (Rapid Halt) A command to the broom similar to an emergency brake. Due to the added emphasis of magically-powered words from the mage, the broom can perform and react faster than normal. Gate Magic Teleportation magic. Due to being a very high-level technique, it is the norm for each to be personally crafted. There are quite a few variations, some involving the use of water or shadows as a medium. Only a handful of extremely powerful mages can use this magic on a personal level. Reinforcement Cantus Bellax (Song of Battle) A form of physical reinforcement used by a mage in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this magic also exponentially increases muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. In addition, the mage’s reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system. Previously, Negi had to forcibly make a contract with himself to divert large amounts of mana back to his own body – a magic based on the Pactio‘s mana supply system. This is the completed form of the technique which Eva taught him. Melodia Bellax (Melody of Battle) A more advanced form of Cantus Bellax used to achieve extremely high agility by supplying mana to all parts of the body. :Latin: "Melodia bellax de bi-festinando. " :English: "Melody of Battle, Double Speed Fist." Vis Maxima (Maximum Output) The spell to draw out the maximum performance of reinforcement magic such as Cantus Bellax. Due to the increase in mana upkeep requirements, the duration of this spell is fairly short. References Category:Magic